Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Full Journey (DVD)
(UK) (German Amazon.de Exclusive) (German regular reissue) (Denmark) (UK reissue) (German reissue) (Danish reissue) | date2S = | rating = | language = English (DD 5.1 Surround) | dubbed = German, French, Italian, Spanish (DD Stereo) | subtitles = Danish, Dutch, English, French, Finnish, German, Italian, Norwegian, Portuguese, Spanish, Swedish | reference = (UK) (Germany) EAN: 7332431036185 (Denmark, both 2011 & 2016 issues) (UK reissue) (German reissue) | year = 2369 - 2375 }} Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Full Journey is the third offering in the "Full Journey" re-releases of the Star Trek television series. The Region 2-only DVD box set is essentially a repackaging of the basic Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Complete Collection, the previously marketed complete box set edition, and that had then only been available as an UK-only Region 2 limited release. While the German release was initially an Amazon.de "retailer exclusive", it was reissued a year later as an otherwise identical, regular release. The DVD market is for Region 2 further subdivided into language-related regions, each with their own manufacturers, who have a certain leeway regarding release policies such as whether to release a product at all in the relevant language area and in what form it is released. In the majority of the cases, when a product is released, packaging differences are limited to leaving out or changing the rating logos of the UK edition and/or translating accompanying texts in the relevant languages. In the case of Deep Space Nine - The Full Journey, the producers of the Danish edition (serving the whole Scandinavian market, Iceland excepted) opted to change the box art of the release and change the sub-caption to "The Complete Box", and market it as a "Gift Set". http://www.laserdisken.dk/html/visvare.dna?vare=75275030434976881 The box set was re-released in the UK in 2014 with the same contents in different packaging, but came with an extra disc containing additional extra features. The original 2011 release contained all of the discs in fold-out cardboard cases with slots for each disc, whereas the 2014 release housed all the discs across three large plastic Amaray cases. A similar German re-release followed suit in February 2015, though it now sported the German sub-title "Die komplette Serie" ("The Complete Series"), contrary to the English title on its original release. The Danish set was in 2016 reissued on a limited scale as well, now packaged in the original 2011 UK packaging ironically, but without the extra disc like its 2011 original issue. Contents The episodes on the discs, and their arrangement among them, are identical to the Voyager season box sets. Please refer to the following entries for the individual discs' episode and special features arrangement. *DS9 Season 1 DVD *DS9 Season 2 DVD *DS9 Season 3 DVD *DS9 Season 4 DVD *DS9 Season 5 DVD *DS9 Season 6 DVD *DS9 Season 7 DVD Additional disc The contents of the 49th disc has yet to be ascertained. |prev2 = |sprev = Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Complete Collection |next = |snext = Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Complete Series }} Category:Blu-ray Discs